Don't kill my donkey
by JosieStyle
Summary: One-shot. Damon did something that pisses off a strong little witchy and got hurt.


"Don't get all sentimental on me now, Damon Salvatore. You asked for it. You knew how bad I could be. If you looked harder you knew I was a witch in the first place." A young black haired woman stood affront of her kneeling opponent. The vampire wasn't able to push himself off from the cold wet ground anymore. His arms were strapped together with a witchy chain behind his shivering back and there was blood everywhere.

A glass of vervained water was in her hand and she oblivious couldn't wait to throw it in his face.

"Tell me you sorry for killing my favorite donkey." Damon didn't know what to say. It was just a donkey. I mean. It wasn't a murder. It was food. For Stefan. He did a fast clean kill without suffering that animal. He was bad. But killing animals wasn't something he did for fun. Humans on the other hand.. wait… Was that strange?"

"Oh come on… It was a d-donkey… You have two other ones. P-please… Jessica. Stop." He didn't like to admit it. But he was kinda owned by this little girl. She was so mean. It caught him by surprise. Maybe because he was a little drunk when she grabbed him and drugged him with some kind of strong herb-witchy stuff he didn't recognized. But it was pretty damn strong and it made him woozy. It was actually kind of scary knowing that there was more stuff that could slow vampires down. And make them feel… well… very emotional.

"What did y-you gave me? W-was that vervain?" he asked. His eyelids were falling close again.

"No. But this is." Jessica forcefully yanked on his hair to face him. It startled him awake again but he didn't have the power to fight against the burning water. It got in his eyes and nostrils and when she let him go, Damon fell forward on the cold floor. Automatically he curled up like a ball.

"Ahhh Fuck…. You bitch! Wh-what is your deal anyway? Why all the fuss? Are you some sort of a crazy vege… tarian or s-s-s-something?"

Damon sounded so helpless. His voice was quivering and, apparently, every word cost him a lot of energy. His red rimed eyed didn't even open completely anymore. As his head buried into the ground for some protection,

But Jessica didn't care. All she cared about was that her favorite donkey was killed by this vampire. And she hated him for that.

"You messed with me. No one messes with my animals. I warned you yesterday. But instead off, you did the exact opposite."

"S-sorry," he mumbled. He was starting to move himself up again. "Guess I was too drunk to remember that."

A slap on his face, after that.

"Oh shut up, vampire. You're not sorry. You're just afraid I will do even more damage on you."

Damon nodded. "True... V-very true… B-but Jess… C-come on. Give me some slack. I-I did it very quick. That… donkey, or whatever didn't know what hit him... I am sure of it." He finally managed to get on his knees again but his head starting to waver badly. He swayed a little from the weird witchy mojo drugs. Or… it was the blood loss… probably both.

He was hurt for sure. She had poked him with hot iron. Smashed him up like a freaking piñata, after she had bled him dry AND drugged him. For a donkey? Why the hell?

_She wasn't weak. At least not as weak as she looked like. _

_After all, Jessica was just a little petit young girl who happens to be a very powerful witch that hated vampires. Apparently, in the late nineties a vampire came to mystic falls and killed a lot of witches. Including her mother, when she was very little. And that was why she hated every bloodsucking creatures. Especially this handsome ignorant bastard like Damon Salvatore._

_Damon didn't want to mess with her. Hell no! just wanted to feed on her a bit, because he had a thing for sweet little girls like her, but then discovered the donkeys. And yes, he was very drunk at that time. _

For some reason Damon fell on to the ground again and started to loss his consciousness. His chest hitched as he tried to catch his breath. It has been six hours already. He couldn't take it anymore.

He didn't know that Jessica was now kneeling beside him with holding a wooden stake she just broke from some wooden old chair. The point wasn't even sharp enough. But it will hurt like hell if she shoved it into his bare chest. But before Jessica did that she asked the question one more time.

"Tell me why you did it? That's all I wanna know. And don't tell me you did it to piss me off. I am getting tired of games."

And Damon finally broke. Not in to tears or something like that. But he gave her what she was asking for. He couldn't take another swing anymore.

"I-I d… Did it for Stefan… Drinks animal blood… Not H-human… He is s-some kind of a anitarian.. ya know…" he let out a deep grunt after that. His cracked ribs were hurting so bad, right now. He could move.

His words got Jessica be surprise. Her gray eyes grew wide. A anitarian? Really? Vampires can do that?" Damon nodded weakly but then all his strength gave out and fell into some kind of haze he couldn't come out from.

And within his haze he almost missed the sound of a busting door and a voice, similar to his younger brother. Telling Jessica Ray to stop whatever she was doing with his brother.

…

Damon pissed of a lot of people during his vampire days. That _annoying-smirky-faced-way-to-good-looking-selfish –son-of-a-bitch_ can mess with your life if he wants too and whenever he wants too. Yup, Damon is a first class jackass you'll ever meet if he thinks you deserve his charm with a bad and bitter aftertaste.

Yes, Damon is a lot of things, but _kind _wasn't one of them.

He should've listened to that little young girl for not messing with her animals. Instead of listening, he thought he could do his younger brother a favor by getting some more animal blood this night, since he was feeling a little weak after a stab accident with some other vampire.

He thought he was doing the right thing. Until now of course.

Yes. Damon is just one simple stupid vampire. Only seeking for blood and joy. He hadn't some kind of real deal in this world. There wasn't a plan. He was just living each day with no worries. He was nothing but a lower evil being that sucks on humans. Totally depended on one race.

And Jessica just happens to be hated them. Those vampires. And all she loved were her donkey friends in her little farm. And Damon ate one!

And To get the balance back in her world.

He must be punished.

Too bad, Damon had a swell brother who safe the day. But a well.

She had her fun.

It was okay now.

She was done with him anyway…

…

"Stefan, he looks really bad. What the hell did he do to that girl?" Stefan shrugged his shoulders and started cleaning the wounds around his neck and in his chest and middle, and oh god. Two in his belly. One more in his left upper leg. He wasn't looking good.

"He will be fine if he gets some blood in him. The wounds are starting to heal already. But he is very weak." Stefan saw the purple marks on his chest, pointing out the broking ribs.

"Can't we do something?" Elena asked as she rumbles through the first aid kit. She wanted to patch him up so that she didn't have to see them anymore. Meanwhile, Damon lay flat on his back, unconscious. In his own bed. When Stefan brought him up here he texted Elena he wouldn't be there for her planned movie night at her house. And it only took e few minutes for her to figure out something was wrong.

"We can patch him up. He can't heal great if he is bled dry. We can make him comfortable until he wakes up." And just as Elena started patching up his belly Damon stirred. Automatically protecting his wounded stomach with his arms as he rolled to another side of the bed. Grunting in the process.

He was obliviously in a lot of pain. It made them both uneasy. But it had to be done.

"Come on, buddy. We need to do this. You are in bad shape," Stefan tried. Damon couldn't talk but he managed to look up at him with a dark glare. His forehead was knitted together.

When Elena started working on him with her soft touch the older Salvatore eased down. Occasionally his bright feverish eyes caught hers. But no one spoke. After a while Damon fell back unconscious and they let him sleep for a while.

After a few hours that felt like days, Damon suddenly walked into the living room, still pretty much undressed. Except for a white towel around his narrow waist.

"Oh my God, Stefan, look!" Elena stood up from her place as she saw Damon walking in, looking really miserable. He still looked banged up and very pale. Even for him. He also was still swaying from his weakness. And Stefan was just in time to catch him from falling face first onto the ground.

"Hey wow wow wow. Damon. What are you doing? Stupid moron. You could've just call for help if you needed something. Come and sit over here." He steered the death pale vampire on the couch and pushed him down. Damon wailed once but didn't have any more strength left, after his little stroll. It took a lot out of him and his eyes were already closed, again, as the back of his head sunk on the backrest. "I-I… d-did. You d-didn't hear... N-need blood…" His hands stroked his sore belly where the wounds were the greatest. Elena was already on It and brought him some blood. And a blanket against his shivers. She had never seen Damon this bad before. His hair was wet. So he had been under the shower, apparently. That explained the towel and all the bandages who were gone.

As soon as Elena held the red substance against his dry lips his eyes turned red and he started sucking on the straw. But it took a while for him to drank it all. And got too tired to walk back up the stairs. So the settled him down on the couch. Damon slept for another hour and his wounds basically disappeared during his nap. After this he drank another bag and started to explain to them what happened.

Both Stefan and Elena were surprised at this. Actually… They didn't believe him completely. But played along, figuring he might be still a bit delirious and loopy from the blood loss.

"So… you were drunk, right?" Elena asked with a smirk. Damon shrugged a little and heaved a tired sigh. "Well. Big guys don't admit that to girls like you, Elena, because that's not cool. But yeah. I did see the bottom of a bottle once or twice… or more. But that's not even close to an embarrassment after what she did to me." Damon shook his head. Too tired to give a damn about his shameful features. "She drugged me AFTER she bled me dry, man. Picture how that feels. That all for a stupid Donkey…" He banged his head awkwardly against the backrest and closed his eyes again. The shivers stopped a while ago but he didn't want to let go of the blanket just yet. He snuggled up in it as he almost fell back to sleep but Stefan waked him up with another bag.

"Drink this and I will get out of your hair. You still seemed a little weak. No offence."

"She wanted me to feel sorry for that donkey, Stefan. Go figure… stupid witches. I just killed it for you. Now he is death for no purpose because of her. Freaking balance she got there, right?"

Sure it sounded a little more like a feverish ramble to them but he actually told them the truth for once.

And so it went. Damon was fine in the afternoon. But couldn't stand the sunlight because of his painstaking headache. But all in all. Everything was okay, once again, in Mystic Falls.

For now..

_End._

_**AN: Review maybe? This is my second vampire dairies fanfic. I want to make more but I need to know if I am good enough.**_

_**x**_

_**Josie**_


End file.
